


Team Effort

by misura



Category: Eureka
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to save the world again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerlady (shetiger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/gifts).



"Do it for science, Jack," said Allison and Jack knew for a fact that that smile had melted harder, colder hearts than his.

Stark snorted. "Like he has even the faintest notions of what science actually _is_."

"That thing you guys use about oh every other week or so to almost end the world as we know it?" suggested Jack. "Which never actually happens thanks to - oh, that's right. Me."

"It's a team effort," said Allison.

"Sure it is."

"Well, I'm sure we can all agree at this point that Eureka just wouldn't be the same without you, Carter," said Stark, which was a nice bit of weaseling, Jack thought.

"Right back atcha," he said.

"Can we maybe focus on the right here, right now?" asked Allison.

"Hey, I'm in." Stark shrugged. "Carter's the one getting cold feet."

"OK, no," said Jack. "No, no, no. Don't think I don't see what you're doing here, Stark. No cold feet here, just, you know ... some sensible reservations."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a 'definitely maybe'," said Jack. "So, you know, persuade me. I'm a rational, reasonable guy."

"By a very loose definition of the word."

"Jack, we've been over this," said Allison. "You were at the briefing. You want me to run the whole thing by you again?"

"Maybe use some more pictures this time," said Stark. "Cartoon animals. Small words."

"There's no time. It's now or never. I'm sorry, Jack, but I need you to make a decision _now_."

Jack sighed. "All right, fine. Let's have a threesome to save the world."

 

("A real romantic, huh?" asked Stark.)

("Shut up and tell me whose sock this is.")


End file.
